Lo siento
by Princess-no-Venus
Summary: oneshot yuri/shojo ai Rei/Minako


Be Nice, este no solo es el primer fic que subo, sino que es el primero que he escrito, así que porfa no sean tan duros con las criticas

**Lo siento**

Ese día la se levantó temprano, sus padres aún dormían, por lo tanto desayunó por su cuenta, cuando sus padres se levantaron ella ya estaba lista para salir.

-Ya te vas, hija – pregunto su madre

-Si, voy a casa de Rei-chan – contesto la rubia

-¡Tan temprano!, ¡¿Te sientes bien?! –le pregunto su madre, molestándola

-Ja ja ja, muy graciosa – contesto de forma irónica cerrando la puerta al salir.

Era un día caluroso, por lo tanto la rubia solo iba con mini y un sexy top que le dejaba el ombligo descubierto. "Haré que Rei me perdone, no importa lo que tenga que hacer"

El día anterior

Durante varias semanas se habían estado juntando en casa de Rei para estudiar para lo exámenes, pero para ese sábado Makoto iba a ir a un curso especial de cocina dictado por un chef muy importante, Ami iba a salir con su madre, era su día libre y hace tiempo que no hablaban.

-Si nos juntamos solo Rei, Minako y yo no avanzaremos nada, así que mejor mañana nos tomamos el día libre – dijo Usagi, pero sus verdaderas intenciones era aprovechar para salir con Mamoru.

-¡¡Eso no es cierto!! – dijo Rei casi en un gruñido

-Si, pero no es mala idea el tomarnos un día libre, hace semanas que no descansamos – sugirió Minako

-Si, si, si – gritó Usagi y miro a Rei con un resplandor en sus ojo

-Esta bien – refunfuño la sacerdotisa, convencida no por sus argumentos, sino por el tormento que imagino que seria para ella el estudiar sola con (o contra) las dos rubias

En ese momento Minako decidió que aprovecharía ese día libre para ir a disculparse con Rei por los problemas que le había causado en su escuela el día anterior

Hoy, de nuevo

Como de costumbre Rei estaba haciendo los quehaceres del templo desde muy temprano, Minako sabia eso pues la sacerdotisa le había comentado que se levantaba a las 4 de la mañana a hacer zazen. Rei barría el patio principal cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a Minako subir ya por los últimos escalones.

-¡¿Minako?! – exclamó extrañada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Rei… yo… bueno – titubeo un momento – Rei, lo que ocurre es que me he venido a disculpar por lo que pasó el otro día en tu escuela – y agachó la cabeza rígidamente en espera de una respuesta

-Si que me trajiste problemas, las religiosas estaban muy molestas conmigo – le contestó Rei en un enfado fingido, pues ya no le importaba lo que había pasado

-¡¡Lo siento mucho!! – le dijo Minako y puso su mejor cara de arrepentimiento, a la cual Rei no se mantuvo al margen, sino que se acercó a ella, le toco el hombro y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Minako, esa ya no importa.

Entonces Minako no pudo evitar el recordar cuando Rei trató de besarla y se puso roja, agacho un poco la mirada para que Rei no lo notara.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Marte

-Nada – respondió en apenas un susurro para que Rei no se diera cuenta que mentía.

-Bueno Minako – comenzó a decir Rei en un tono totalmente distinto – no es que te este echando, pero ¿Por qué vas y aprovechas el día? hay un lindo sol y tu te ves muy bien en esas pintas – Minako sonrío – ve, anda a buscarte un chico guapo por ahí.

Minako miro su reloj, era muy temprano aún, apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, Minako había ido muy temprano al templo Hikawa porque pensó que tardaría horas en convencer a Rei que la perdonara, pero no fue así

-Si, quizás tengas razón – dijo flojamente y con cara de decepcionada

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, es que – pequeña pausa – es que no estoy acostumbrada a salir sola, ni menos los sábados.

-Ami iba a pasar el día con su madre y Mako-chan en un curso de cocina, ¿Qué hay de Usagi? – preguntó la pelinegra

-Bromeas, a esta hora Usagi ya debe estar en la casa de Mamoru planificando pasar todo el día juntos – dijo la rubia riendo

-Bueno yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el templo, hace días que no me ocupo de él y se me han juntado muchas obligaciones que…

-Yo te ayudo – la interrumpió Minako a lo cual Rei solo contesto con una mueca de desaprobación.

-Por favor – suplicó Minako con un hermoso resplandor en sus ojos azul topacio

-Ok – cedió Rei

-Eeeeehhh – vocifero Minako de felicidad

Entonces fueron y lo primero que hicieron fue cambiar la ropa de Minako por un traje típico de sacerdotisa del templo. Durante la mayor parte de la mañana, Rei fue muy autoritaria, pues pensó que Minako seria un desastre, sabia que se esforzaría, Minako tenía mucha energía, pero a veces era eso mismo lo que la llevaba a hacer un desastre, pero a lo largo del día se dio cuanta que estaba equivocada con respecto al desempeño de la diosa del amor.

-Ok, Minako, terminamos – le dijo Rei entrada la tarde

-Uff!! – exclamó esta, cansada – no creo ser capas de realizar ningún otro esfuerzo físico hoy – y se sentó pesadamente en un escalón.

Rei se acercó a su amiga, se agacho delante de ella y le beso la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, Mina-chan – le dijo – No habría acabado sin ti.

Minako enmudeció, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y sus mejillas se sonrosaron, no estaba asombrada de la demostración de afecto de su amiga, si no de lo que esta demostración había provocado en ella; se había puesto nerviosa y su corazón se aceleró, ella sabia perfectamente que si Rei había tratado de besarla hace dos días atrás, fue solo porque estaba poseída por un espíritu, pero no pudo evitar el mirarla de forma diferente, solo ahora notaba lo hermosa que la sacerdotisa era, su piel blanca, su larga cabellera negra, sus sensuales ojos violeta, su cuerpo, perfectamente proporcionado, su corazón se aceleró aún más, es decir, siempre supo que sus amigas era guapas, pero ahora a Rei no solo la encontraba guapa, sino HERMOSA.

Ante la reacción de Minako (mas bien dicho, no reacción de Minako), Rei pensó que le había molestado lo que había hecho, así que se fue, Minako se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirla, la siguió un rato sin fijarse a donde iba, pues aún meditaba sobre sus sentimientos, hasta que Rei se detuvo y la miro hacia atrás. Minako recién entonces levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta donde estaban; en el baño.

-¿Te vas a bañar conmigo? – le pregunto Rei, descaradamente, pues pensó que Minako se iba a negar.

-Si – le contestó sin pensarlo, haciendo que esta vez fuese Rei la que se sonrojara.

Minako aún estaba en las nubes cuando de pronto se encontró desnuda frente a Rei, esta en cambio, estuvo muy nerviosa en todo el proceso de desvestirse. Al fin estaban desnudas la una frente a la otra, contemplándose. A Minako le provocaron tiritones en la espalda el ver la hermosa piel de Rei, tan blanca, suave y delicada, pero que a la vez había soportado tantas batallas. Rei por su parte estaba perdida en el cuerpo desnudo de Minako.

-¿Vas al solarium? – le pregunto a Minako-chan

-No – sonrió la diosa – mi piel es así naturalmente – Rei trago saliva.

Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper ese momento, Minako sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, que aumentaban los "tiritones" al contemplar cada parte de cuerpo desnudo de Rei. Rei la miró deseando tocarla, aunque sea rozar con la punta de los dedos uno de sus senos, la adrenalina que fluía por sus venas le daba más valor cada vez, hasta que por fin dio un paso para acercarse a Minako.

-Rei – se escucho la voz del abuelo que gritaba desde afuera – No pierdas tu tiempo y has lo que tengas que hacer.

El abuelo se refería a bañarse, pero en el contexto en el que ellas estaban, estas palabras provocaron que ambas enrojecieran completamente en un solo segundo. Cuando las cosas estaban más tranquilas y con ellas ya sumergidas en el agua, Rei le sonrió coquetamente a su amiga y bromeo:

-Chica, ahora entiendo que seas la senshi del amor y la belleza, nada más mírate.

Y rodeo su cuello en un abrazo juntando sus mejillas tratando de demostrar amistad. Minako alejo su cara solo unos centímetros y le dijo con una mirada sensual

-Si, pero recuerda que tu eres la senshi del fuego y la PASION y le toco la cara con la mano acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella hasta que la punta de su nariz se encontró con la de la nerviosa pelinegra. En un movimiento casi espasmódico se acerco un poco más y rozó sus labios con los de Rei.

-Los siento, lo siento mucho Rei-chan – le dijo la rubia toda colorada mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la sacerdotisa.

-No – le dijo esta – aún no lo sientes… aún no sientes nada.

Y Rei se abalanzó a ella en un beso mucho más profundo y apasionado. Minako cerro los ojos, pero cuando sintió la lengua de Rei sobre sus labios abrió os ojos completamente y luego de parpadear rápidamente los volvió a cerrar. Mina-chan quedó completamente de espaldas, solo sujetada por el abrazo de Rei para no hundirse, sus piernas se entrecruzaron bajo el agua, Rei acariciaba suavemente la espalda desnuda de su amada, mientras besaba su cuello, ya todo estaba decidido para Minako, no lucharía mas con ese sentimiento, decidió entregarse completamente a la sailor de la pasión.

-Rei, se hace tarde y yo también me quiero bañar, por favor apúrate – se escuchaba nuevamente la voz del abuelo mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Rei soltó de golpe a Minako, lo que hizo que esta se hundiera bajo el agua, cuando salio solo dijo "Oye" pero se detuvo al ver que Rei se iba rápidamente, "¿esta huyendo?", pensó la rubia.

-Rei – le dijo en un tono suave, con notoria pena

-Tu ropa esta en mi habitación, puedes ir a cambiarte cuando gustes – Y salio rápidamente.

"Tu no te me escapas", pensó Minako mientras salía rápidamente del agua, se cubrió con una toalla y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Rei.

Al llegar allí se encontró con Rei que estaba sentada en un banco, dándole la espalda, cubierta solo por una toalla y con otra secándose el cabello, se sentía muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido en el baño, así que no quiso darle la cara a Minako, esta en cambio, sabiendo lo que quería: a Rei; cerró la puerta tras de si y le puso seguro, dejo caer su toalla y se acerco a Rei, esta sin darse vuelta a mirarla, le dijo

-Minako, discúlpame, me dejé llevar, realmente lo siento mucho

-"Mucho" – dijo Minako, no Rei, aún no sientes nada

Y tomo a la pelinegra del brazo y en un solo movimiento la hizo ponerse de pie frente a ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, la toalla de Rei calló y esta abrazó a Minako fuertemente para sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, empezó a caminar de espaldas buscando la cama, pero cuando Minako le empezó a besar el cuello se sintió débil y callo al suelo (justo junto a la cama) Minako calló sobre ella, la rubia se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Rei y de besarla en los labios y luego en el cuello, ahora besaba su vientre, Rei gimió ligeramente y con una mano acariciaba el muslo desnudo de Minako y con la otra tocaba suavemente uno de sus pechos.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, luego de haber acabado con lo "suyo" y haber dormido un poco, Rei despertó eran las 4 de la mañana y Rei hacia zazen a esa hora "Supongo que es inevitable, pues estoy acostumbrada a despertar a esta hora" pensó la sacerdotisa, miro a Minako que dormía apaciblemente entre sus brazos, abrazada a su vez a la cintura de Rei y sonrió, no tenía la menor intención de despertarla, ni menos de dejarla para ir a hacer zazen, "estas muy helada, pequeña salvaje" pensó Rei y extendió su mano hacia su cama buscando algo para taparse, luego de tapar a su amada y a ella misma, volvió a dormirse

En la mañana siguiente

-Rei, Rei – gritaba el abuelo mientras golpeaba la puerta - ¿Por qué te encerraste?, despierta, las chicas están aquí – y luego se marcho – No se que le ocurre a esta chica, esta muy rara, ella no es así – le explico el abuelo a Usagi, Ami y Makoto quienes Esteban a Rei, ellas solo sonrieron.

Rei por su parte miro la hora, no lo podía creer, eran las 9 de la mañana, nunca se había levantado tan tarde.

-Minako, Minako – la llamaba para despertarla

Minako abrió un solo ojo y miro a Rei, le sonrió y la beso, Rei se perdió por un momento en ese beso, pero luego reacciono.

-Minako – le dijo – las chicas están aquí, recuerda que hoy íbamos a salir juntas.

-¿Qué? – dijo Minako despertando completamente y levantándose lo mas rápido que pudo, se puso ropa interior y la falda, tomo el top en la mano, beso a Rei y le dijo – Voy a ir al baño a arreglarme un poco el cabello, nos vemos en la entrada del templo – y le guiño el ojo

-Si – le contestó esta con una sonrisa mientras observaba como Minako se disponía a salir por la ventana de su habitación.

-Reiko-san – le dijo Mina antes de salir

-¿Sí? – contesto esta.

-Te amo

-yo también te amo, tonta – Minako le sonrió y salto por la ventana, mucho más aliviada, sabiendo que para Rei lo de anoche no había sido solo algo casual o un encuentro fortituo, sino que para ambas significo lo mismo.

FIN


End file.
